1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bathtub enclosures, and is more particularly concerned with a protective enclosure of the curtain type for bathtub installations having a shower head associated therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the prior art, bathtub and shower enclosures most generally consist of two types of construction. One of the more common types comprises foldable or slidable panel structures which utilize top and bottom guide channels. These types of enclosures are bulky, unsightly, difficult to clean and highly visible. Further, they are expensive to procure inasmuch as special construction is necessitated in order to accommodate top and bottom guide channels, while these channels also create safety hazzards.
The other most well known conventional type of bathtub enclosure utilizes a shower curtain supported from an overhead rod. In this construction, again the curtain can not be concealed from view and, while comparatively inexpensive to manufacture and install, this latter structure is substantially inefficient due to its failure to prevent water from leaking about the edges thereof.
There has been some attempts to vary from these basic, conventional constructions in an effort to improve the appearance, convenience and water tight integrity of such enclosures. One such attempt is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,150, which issued to Kellogg on Sept. 4, 1956, wherein a collapsible shower curtain mounted in tracks is disclosed. While the Kellogg assembly utilizes a flexible curtain, an expensive track system is employed to prevent the curtain from flapping when the shower is in use. A review of this patent clearly illustrates the complexity of the included track system which most likely accounts for the fact that the Kellogg device is not presently available in the commercial market.
Another attempt to improve the efficiency and appearance of bathtub enclosures is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,742, which issued to Munson on Aug. 28, 1962. The Munson device utilizes a flexible curtain assembly which is foldable in an accordian-like manner into concealment within a housing when not in use. When a use thereof is desired, the curtain may be pulled outwardly from the housing across the tub enclosure and fastened to a remotely positioned fastener. However, the Munson device utilizes no guiding track system and depends instead upon the semi-rigid structure of the curtain to prevent flapping and consequent water leakage.
At least one attempt has been made to design an efficient flexible shower curtain which, when not in use, may be retained on a roller within a recessed area proximate a bathtub. In this respect, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 1,732,798, which issued to Falzer on Oct. 22, 1929. While the shower curtain of Falzer may be wound on a roller when not in use, the complete design of this invention involves an enclosure built into a wall proximate the bathtub into which the curtain roller must be positioned, and further necessitates the use of a pivotally mounted, telescoping curtain rod which would normally also be retained within the wall opening when the shower curtain is not being used. To effect the usage of this device, it is necessary to remove the supporting curtain rod and extend it into a supporting position along a horizontal wall surface before the shower curtain per se can be unwound. Once unwound, the flexible curtain must be attached to the extended support rod, and must be further retained in place by attachment to the opposite wall through the use of conventional fasteners. No track system is employed in this patent however, whereby flapping of the curtain will result during a use of the shower, and this of course permits excessive water leakage. Further, the design of the invention necessitates a specially shaped shower curtain which would facilitate its positioning over the edge of a bathtub so as to extend downwardly thereinto.
Accordingly, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for new and improved bathtub enclosures which improve the convenience, appearance and water tight integrity of a combined bathtub and shower, while at the same time being of an inexpensive and reliable construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.